Tiles
Tiles are what make up maps and dungeon floors. Many tiles have effects attached to them. Terrain tiles These tiles make up the flooring and structure of maps. Some of these tiles require the active Pokémon to be under a certain condition in order to move onto them. If the active Pokémon is on a tile that they can't currently move on, using an attack or item will warp the player to a random room on the map. It is possible for items to spawn on all terrain tiles. Ground The ground is the main type of tile. All special tiles can spawn on ground tiles. A Pokémon can walk on these tiles under any condition. The move Dive cannot be used on regular floor tiles unless the floor tiles of the dungeon resemble water. (e.g. Southern Sea) Walls Wall tiles make up the walls in dungeons. When in walls via using a Mobile Scarf or a Ghost-type, belly will drain by 5 for each step taken in the wall. Wearing a Tight Belt will not bypass the belly penalty. Wall tiles can be destroyed using a One-Room Orb. The moves Roost, Dive, and Dig cannot be used on wall tiles. +A Pokémon can walk on these tiles under these conditions: *Ghost-type *Mobility Gummi effect *Used a Mobile Orb *Holding a Mobile Scarf Water Water tiles are the most common outside of the mandatory tiles to form dungeons. These tiles also make up various lakes and ponds in the overworld. If a Pokémon is burned and steps on a water tile, the burn will be healed. Water tiles can be destroyed using a Drought Orb. In certain dungeons, water tiles can freeze, burn, paralyze, or poison Pokémon. The moves Roost and Dig cannot be used on water tiles. +A Pokémon can walk on these tiles under these conditions: *Flying-type *Ghost-type *Water-type *Has eaten a Slip Seed *Has Levitate *Mobility Gummi effect *Used the move Surf *Used a Mobile Orb *Holding an Air Balloon *Holding a Float Stone *Holding a Mobile Scarf Lava Lava tiles are mainly in dungeons themed around Fire-types. A Pokémon not immune will be burned if they step on a lava tile. The moves Roost, Dive, and Dig cannot be used on lava tiles. +A Pokémon can walk on these tiles under these conditions: *Fire-type *Flying-type *Ghost-type *Has Levitate *Mobility Gummi effect *Used a Mobile Orb *Holding a Magma Emblem *Holding a Mobile Scarf *Holding an Air Balloon Air Air tiles represent holes and pits inside of dungeons. They use the placement of water and lava tiles, though stepping on them doesn't hold any additional effects. The moves Roost, Dive, and Dig cannot be used on air tiles. +A Pokémon can walk on these tiles under these conditions: *Flying-type *Ghost-type *Has Levitate *Mobility Gummi effect *Used a Mobile Orb *Holding a Mobile Scarf *Holding an Air Balloon Ice Ice tiles are a unique type of terrain tile. They can be walked on, however, if the player runs on them, they will slide until they hit a solid tile or the last ice tile in front of them. Some dungeons use ice tiles that can only be slid on, regardless if only walked on. A Pokémon can walk on these tiles under any condition. Special tiles Stairs Stairs are a necessary element to the game, as it is required in order to move through floors. There is one found on every floor, with the exception of a few dungeons such as Holiday Cave. Stairs are needed to move up and down a dungeon. There are stairs going up as well as ones going down, depending on whether the player has to reach the "basement" or the "roof." Stepping on one will take the player to the next floor, going up by one. The last tile of stairs at the end of a dungeon will let the player escape the dungeon. However, some stairs are hidden from view, and can be uncovered by stepping on them and making them visible. These are rare, and are known as Secret Room stairs. They are golden colored and serve the same purpose as regular stairs, although lead to the Secret Room of the respective dungeon. If found, use them instead of the regular stairs! You will not regret it! Warp points These tiles are the same as the Warp Trap with the exception of this not being trap. They are found at the end of some dungeons, Secret Rooms or midpoints. They will either warp the player to the next floor or they take the player out of the dungeon. Shop Carpet Some dungeons have Kecleon Shops in them. Run by a single Kecleon, it is a small shop on the ground made up of this tile in a 1-tile radius around Kecleon. On this tile there may be items for sale that can be found in that particular dungeon, and some items that are just very rare. Dropping an item on one of these tiles will prompt the player with a message asking if they wish to sell this item. Talking to the Kecleon will only engage in a welcoming conversation. Items cannot be stolen from here. Sparkling Tile Some items spawn hidden in dungeons. When a certain amount of time has passed, these hidden items will glimmer and produce a sparkling sound. Using a basic attack besides a sparkling tile will reveal the item. All hidden items on a floor can be uncovered automatically if the floor was entered using a Pokémon with the Frisk Ability, holding Treasure Specs, getting the effect from eating a Gummi, or if a Scanner Orb is used on the floor. Traps Traps are a special tile that always spawn hidden. Though not all dungeons contain traps. Traps generally cause a bad effect or event on the player whom steps on a trap. Certain traps can be spawned manually through the use of moves and items. All traps except Wonder Tiles will never spawn on any of the 8 tiles directly around stairs, excluding Secret Room stairs. Trivia *Some maps in dungeons and the overworld use hidden items as decoration and these cannot be accessed. A Scanner Orb can be used to reveal Poké used as the hidden item. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:PMU 7 Category:Gameplay